


The Formation

by BBD123



Category: The Martian
Genre: #MarkWatney #TheMartian #MindyParks, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBD123/pseuds/BBD123
Summary: Mindy Parks convinces Mark Watney to join a protest.





	

** 12:02 pm  **

The phone rings. No answer. The phone rings again. No answer. Mindy impatiently waits for an answer. One last time, she thought.

“Hello?”

“Mark, I've been calling. Where were you?” Mindy says. “I need to tell you something very important. But I’d rather talk to you in person.”

“Ok. Why don't we meet at the Cafe and you can tell me all about your girl problems,” Mark says sarcastically.

“No, it's not that. But ok we’ll meet there. Bye,” Mindy says, then hangs up.

** 12:35 pm  **

Mark goes into the Cafe and looks for Mindy. He sees Mindy sitting on a table accompanied by a few women. Mark walks towards the table and as he sat down, the table got quiet.

“Mindy, you actually brought Mark Watney here?” One of the women whispers to Mindy. All the women start asking Mindy questions all at once and Mindy trying to answer them back.

Mark clears his throat and all of them looked at him. “So, you wanted to tell me something very important?” Marks looks at Mindy.

“Yea. Um. Well. I wanted to talk to you about the bill that defunds the reproductive right health centers. They're restricting women from having healthcare coverage. This is why I’m here with these ladies and we are planning to protest with many other women.”


End file.
